Faceless
by ExtraStuff
Summary: Follow the story of a faceless boy as his normal life takes a drastic turn from peaceful to chaotic. He might not be the hero of this story... But if he has to be, he will surely become the villian that this world needs. (SI-OC) (Nameless OC)
1. Prologue

" **The air was filled with smoke and blood.** "

* * *

Swords clashed in the midst of a lonely field of budding roses. White roses, previously, now red. Stinking of scorch and blood. The green grass that had yet not been blown away or burned down like paper made to kindle a small flame have lost their sweet green color and had succumb to dryness that surrounded them in the arid air around them.

* * *

"There have been many before you."

Many names, many titles.

* * *

Burning leaves, carried by the wind and sweet little tongues of bright orange flames tickled father and farther away from the splashes of energy and pure power that _are_ _ **them.**_

The mere pressure of _their_ existence was more than well strong enough to push even the sturdies of men back like flies with a swipe of your hand. As if they were nothing more than a nuisance to be rid or a decency to be skipped before a table of children.

 _ **They**_ _brought death_ to all who stood around them.

* * *

"Men who rose from nothing, men who risked all that they loved —"

to lead by honor and virtue, and inspire the common man.

* * *

From the distance, wolves hungered with their angry eyes, desperate to feed on the spoils of war.

Angry wolves. Filled with hate and seething fury. For they have been the ones most hurt by this _natural_ disaster.

No one cared for the wolves like they deed for the deer and elk. None would feed a mouth that they believe is destined to bite it so they were chased away, torn and hated for little reason…

Yet even simple animals like they were.

They were never alone. For, fear knew them the best, and they welcomed it in with open jaws, ready to bite it's throats out…

…Like family.

* * *

"Do you _think_ you are **_different_**? Somehow... _chosen_?"

Who gave you the _**right**_ to rule?

* * *

 _ **Their**_ bodies were covered in dark, sticky mud and spoiled liters of blood, slowly hardening away and fusing themselves with the robes that _**they**_ used to carry oh so proudly around their necks.

Or was it dry tears?

None could tell you that, I'm afraid.

Tears and blood made no difference at this point. Brothers and sister that lay beneath them made that case true as the clouds in the sky.

… For there is a _storm_ brewing on the horizon. And this time the storm of _wolves_ will not fall on deaf ears.

* * *

"The light of civilization dims and gutters.

And if such precious time was left to hide your women, for your children to cry, even at the moment of your final defeat you would still take no comfort in oblivion.

For I am coming for you.

 _I RIDE WITH A MILLION WARRIORS_ _ **!**_

 _I BRING THE END OF DAYS_!.

I _**AM**_!

THE _**SCOURGE**_!

 _ **OF GOD**_!

…And I will watch your world... _Burn_.

* * *

Red flames prevailed the swoops of orange as the final blade was driven in to the ground, straight through the chest of the great orange flame…

Blood tickled around the broken blade as eyes gasped in horror. Desperately searching for help, of which there was none.

The chipped and bloody blade slowly rose from the flesh and bone, chipping away at the skin like a saw as it slowly did with the many broken edges that tattered the blade, made from previous clashes and combat.

The blade would be thrown away soon after, regardless of it's rich décor and no matter how well made steel point. It was just a tool in the end.

The red bird had stood triumphant over the fox as even the last few moments of painful agony had all come to a crashing end.

" **Die** … **_Uzumaki_**.


	2. Wolves

_**A.N:**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Revolving around a turbulent time, one boy and his sister are thrown in to the perils of this cruel fictional world that they both have thought to be nothing more than a Saturday cartoon.**_

 _ **They thought wrong.**_

 _ **And now they stand on the crossroads of fate and both are here to decide the fate of this world. One will choose a path of good while the other sides with it's lesser.**_

 _ **The threads of fate have already been sown.**_

 _ **For in this world there are two types of people;**_

 _ **Wolves...**_

 _ **and sheep.**_

 _ **...And only the time will tell who is who.**_

 **5 Years Ago**

What is happening?

Those were the first few words that had popped in my head.

Every part of my body hurt, like if there a puff of smoldering dust that spread all over my bloodstream. The pain was unbearable.

It hurt bad and it hurt me much.

I tried holding myself off from doing it, but I couldn't keep any more of my tears inside. I tried to be silent, as I felt something grab my head and pull with force.

My neck felt like it was going to snap.

In the end I couldn't even keep it in, over the sounds of weeping and crying and murmuring men and women, I cried out only to find my voice empty and hurtful to my throat. My eyes tried to open through the flowing stream of salty water that was pouring out of them, but it was worthless and pointless as all I could see was a blur, a mess of colors and shapes that reminded me of my precious pair of glasses. Then a powerful shining light forced me to close them shut, burning deep in to my skull with heat it produced.

It all felt terrible. It all felt painful.

My throat was arid dry and my breaths were as cold as ice.

I felt something clasping underneath me safely and slowly, yet I never in my entire life had felt so weak, so helpless and so scared. Wind as it broke against my face as was jerked up and pressed in between something and nothing.

I couldn't understand what all those mumbling words from around me were meant to mean, but I couldn't focus on them as I felt my head ready to explode.

And then I felt nothing but warm touch of skin and hair against my face.

The smell of blood was the only stench I could recognize floating in the air. How I knew it was blood… That I couldn't ever tell you, I'm afraid. I can only tell you that I did, and that it was a smell that would never go away. A primal instinct I might guess as my body is squirming and being pushed against the leathery skin.

Names, family, titles… In the end all of it is worthless. All you have left before you die is a fiery will to survive. To claw your way out of a situation no matter how hard or impossible it would seem.

I guess that was one thing all humans had in common, since I never found myself to be a particularly violent person. Hypocrite, maybe, but never violent. Yet I found myself trying to claw myself out of this heavy grasp with all my might, but my nails were weak and they simply slid off the thick skin, while my mouth was empty so no bite would do more damage to it than it made me hurt my jaw even more than t already did.

Even for a fight for survival I felt hopeless. But I was scared and I was scared for my life. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't have to. All that mattered at that moment was _me_.

My struggle continued for a good long time, which must must have felt like hours and hours of constant biting, painful slapping of my useless weak lumpy hands against the unseen force that loomed over me.

… In the end it was all too much.

Tired sleep took me away in to the dreamless lands of _always winter_.

…

…

…

/

Years later…

I jolted up, covered in cold sweat.

Shit… Another bad dream.

This was the third one this week. 21 in the month and a much bigger number considering the years… Sorry I couldn't remember which anymore, but it was reaching over four hundred if I had to guess. That is as much as I can tell you without properly keeping track of them all, which honestly would just be a stupid waste of time… And money.

Orphans don't have a lot of that or any other singular important item simply stuffed in their pocket like it grows on Konoha's trees.

As a matter of fact, we don't have much of anything.

Dirty rags that we are forced to call clothes in the summer and cloth sheets to wrap around ourselves during winter and under rain like cloaks.

The old man who run the orphanage was weak, useless old man who would forget every little thing in a matter of seconds. I personally wouldn't trust that man to take care of himself, and specially not a bunch of brat pine martens. And neither is his _son_.

A poor excuse for a man that would take pleasure in killing as all and wiping us off this earth simply so he can run off from the responsibility that is his family business. A poor, stupid drunk who had beaten me and many others simply for being in the same room as him during worse days.

Apparently he was also a gambler.

The mere thought of that piece of shit made my blood boil and have another sleepless night, fearing or contemplating was it all worth it in the end. If I should I just give up? End it like it should have been ended long, long time ago? God knows I tried.

I really have.

Call me whiny, call me brattish, that there are people who have it worse than me by a large margin. That I have food to eat, water to drink and someone to make sure I don't sleep underneath a raining sky. I tell you then to fuck of and leave me alone and leave me to sulk.

I had everything I don't have now, then. A TV, Schoolwork, my computer and my books.

My little brother, father and mother… In the end it rarely feels like I've got anything to go by off of…

"…Onii-Chan?" But then I look down and see the reason I still live as it rubs it's sweet little emerald eyes.

My hardened eyes lighten and are let to relax a little as my shoulders slump and my scornful frown disappears from my face, washed away by the small cute thing that is waking up in besides me. Inside this stupidly itchy sleeping bag that would more convince you to be a bag of potatoes than a sleeping furniture of this run down building. She shuffled around.

My hand slowly moved ad patted the top of the small girl's brown locks, lightly and gently pushing her back down under the cover "Go back to sleep… I just need to pee." I smiled lazily at her, it wasn't a real smile to it's full extent. But it wasn't a false one either.

She let herself be pushed back down on her back, flipping to the side and taking off too much of the covering to wrap herself in it just like she always does "Gross…" her tired breath was barely audible as she cuddled in with herself.

It took me a few more moments, but I finally pulled my two legs from underneath the covering layer of slim green fabric and freed my two small legs out in the open.

It was a cold day in Hidden Leaf village… A village who's name I knew far before I even had been birthed to inside of. Simply because I have watched a couple of episodes on a simple animated show that was rumored to be as good as dragonball.

Now I'm here. And it never once felt like some wild dream. It all felt normal.

That, the burning sensation underneath my skin, the building designs, the simple clothes people wore on the slums of this big city.

By size I could compare it to Zagreb. My previous home and say it was smaller if only just a little bit, but it would still probably be bigger than any other city from my old country by a large margin.

I just wanted to get some fresh air.

My feet clanked against the old screeching board that made up the floor with every step along the way, which I tried being as silent as possible, not to wake a single person in the wide room, full of starved children. Many of whom were cuddle up together in groups just like me and my sister had been just now.

More bodies, meaning more warmth. Even little children like us could figure that one out.

I stole the old man's coat and sling and used it to tightly wrap it around my neck to keep the coat from falling off under a breeze like I've seen the old man do it many times, and like the broken drunk that was his son had taught us to do as well, so many times, despite his protests and lack of desire to do any of that. He acted like an obedient puppy, whenever the old man had commanded him to to just that. And did it somewhat unwell.

Father-son relationships were such a warm thing... Too bad I have seen none of that yet in this world, I guess.

Or not.

Doesn't matter, really.

The old wooden doors opened and my shadow passed through them first, only to be cut of from the tinting candle light the moment I closed the door behind me. I didn't bother with taking the lock with me. Or I simply forgot? Back then, it was probably both.

I just wanted to take a stroll, around the abandoned buildings for a bit to clear my head.

I pulled the cloak over my head to cover my freezing ears. My face could endure.

Konoha was also known in the lands of Elemental Nations as the Dead City… I bet you didn't know that, did you? They never really mention it in the cartoon. But for the size of the land area Konoha overtakes, only one fifth is populated.

Let me rephrase that.

Out of all 100,000 people living in this city, only every fifth house has someone living inside it or has someone to take care of it, not counting stray cats and hungry rats that may dwell along all those pale stone padded streets.

I should know. I live in one of those streets. Not that I can name it, if you would ask me that. I have no idea.

I just call it 'The Street'. What I know is that this whole portion of the town is commonly referred to as the 'Slums'. Slums of Konoha, I suppose.

Only the poorest still live in these area's.

It's been abandoned ever since the village's creation and renaming to Konohagakure by the first Hokage. A military dictator, chosen out of the upmost elite echelon of this 'Ninja' oriented society.

Every idiot with any historical knowledge could at the start tell you that these people understood the meaning of the word ninja as much as the French knew of a peaceful revolution.

Stealth? No. These guys throw flaming fireballs at each other without much thought. Besides, not any sort of training regiment could ever prepare you to fight some overpowered clansman with a pair of magical eyes that can summon meteors out in to existence and warp reality itself.

Why would you want to sneak around like some dirty rabble when you could be destroying planets with your fists.

I just so happen to be a semi-experienced history buff and am likely to point out the many flaws of the way this entire village is built over a limestone eroding area, inside a forest, with very little defensive barriers surrounding the village.

What about walls? Hah. Yeah. Like if you need walls to keep of things like wolves or enemies.

'Exploding planets with your fists' part might answer that last question, but not the first one, which would make it very stupid for someone very powerful to simply cast some earth jutsu and destroy a big chunk of the city if he were lucky enough to land it atop a cave.

Why am I even complaining about all of those things, I wondered as my feet take me in to another dark soggy alley.

I've read a little, and here comes a funny fact: This Village used to be called _Shaggy Town_ before the ninja conquered it.

Most of the old population migrated to the Land of Iron like in most other cases in every other ' _Great_ ' nation as well, when the ninja took over.

The moon was full this day, so I could somewhat see where my naked feet would plop against.

I wasn't worried about hypothermia, as much as should have been at the moment, perhaps. But that was simply because I've always been said to that I have thick skin, so I used it as an excuse to myself to be careless enough, or rather stupid enough for something like this.

Cold air blew strongly taking off my hood and revealing my freezing head from underneath before I could even try and hold it down under the strong pressure of wind that had just suddenly appeared.

It was freezing.

I could feel it all over my body, as I shivered.

Snow was falling again. Meaning it was less than 0 degrees outside now.

But I shouldn't have to worry about snow. It usually just melts away by the end of the next day, or in some cases a bit longer. Konoha was a rather warm place, thanks to thermal activities from inside many of those cave I had talked about not a few moments ago.

And winter wasn't due for at least another month, so this weather should be probably be considered rather uncommon… _That is_ , unless the Elemental nations were suddenly taking in to an Ice age which was by itself rather unlikely.

Or maybe not… Who knows? Because I certainly don't. Considering I am just some orphan brat with limited free time at hand, that I don't spend begging or stealing from people for food or coin.

If I've learned anything in these past four... _six_? Years, it was learning how to _find_ people. The special kind of people. Those that hanged out in dark alleys, creeping on little girls and boys, ready to pounce them and take what little valuables the had, including their pitiful little lives.

A door stood strong in the end of the tight corridor that was or at least used to be an old long unused alley. The door was made of wood, and tightly reinforced with brand new shining steel plating and spy slits, left and right. They were not exactly made to be subtle, as even I could see the bright orange light radiating from inside the large slits.

I huffed, only so slightly to let out some warm air around my freezing face.

My legs kind of hurt as well…

I stopped before it, staring a little while at my own jagged reflection in this clean metal knob and uneven plate that surrounded it in a messy, rushed manner. Just like the whole rest of the door.

One pillar of light busting through here, screaming right on to my toes, another looming far over my head and in to the street below like a ray of sunshine in early spring mornings. Another had been hitting the wall, and flickering from on to off in rhythms that I couldn't exactly catch with my feeble mind.

Over each hole, or should I say over and around each hole there was a drilled piece of steel plate, looking as if it were taken or ripped off of a medieval European knight's armor.

century full plated medieval knight to be exact.

There was some more metal tossed here and there that simply held the wooden pieces together, I believe and the wood itself, which seemed like some dark type. Maybe a Christmas tree? … I don't know, how it's called in English.

A _bor_. Is what we sa _y_ \- _said_ in Croatia.

I breathed in one more time on this chilling wet air and knocked on the door four times.

Once to _hit_.

 _Twice_ to stop.

Thrice to _be_ and _four_ to love.

It was cold outside. Very cold outside. One would thin that the temperature might have been dropping ever so slightly with the passing minutes just to spite those with no shoes.

A rustling sound and flicker of light pillars emanating from the three wide keyholes made me want to guess who was standing there behind the door this time around.

The locks behind the door first clicked and clanked. An angry grumble in a form of a curse followed after.

Maybe the old lock finally broke? It was about time it did, anyway.

That old rusting piece of metal was sitting there clobbered in to that door for the last couple of years now, regarding that it was taken from an old warehouse not too far from here.

Then one of the metal plates just a meter above my head slid open, revealing a single pair of rough green eyes scanning the street behind me, before finally sliding down and landing right to meet with my pair of eyes.

"Wha'da ya want?" he growled, making me blink in defense.

Focus... Focus. Don't let them intimidate you too much…

I let go of my warm breath and took another one in to my little lounges, through my icy throat.

Just stick to the usual, and play you'll be warm in no time "I… I'm looking for a friend."

"Yah? An' wha' da ya know 'bout _friend_ s brat?" the man's eye bore deep in to my skull and I minded it a very lot… It made me stutter, like every other time when under pressure.

I felt snow landing on top of my feet. I moved them a little, uncomfortably "I'm- T-there are none here."

The man let out a heavy sigh. He sounded very tired even through the plated door "Right…"

Another pair of clicks and the door screeched open, shining me all over with the beautiful shine of burning torches.

"Hey…" I stepped through the door and greeted the large bear of a man solemnly. The heat felt good on my face, it felt warm.

I stepped on and pushed myself inside the circular stone tunnel, not minding the generations old sewage water filled with rotten shit and man piss underneath my feet. This singular room was a bit larger than the tunnel in front of me, and it had a box-like shape. That and a small chair sitting by the wooden door and by a burning fire.

A watch post.

I'm too young for it now, but when I'm older this will be where I will spend my nights once in a week at least… God, I hope not. It's boring just to watch that big man open a door, I have little ambitions in replacing him when his old age finally kicks up with him.

Sigh …Too bad your choices don't matter in this scary world.

The only thing that matters here is where you were born.

The old bear grunted in acknowledgment of my gloomy greeting, closing the heavy door with a gentle push, you would not expect that man to be capable of doing. You'd probably expect him to slam the door with the force of a thousand exploding suns, with those big powerlifter arms that are bigger than my body is thick.

People usually call him Little Ren.

I just so happen to think the name very funny.

I snickered under as much quiet as I could pull off, hoping he didn't hear me shuffle around with all the splashes my feet were making in the greenish water of the old sewer canals.

The door's locks could be heard clicking back in to place from the end of the short trail, right before it took the right turn on the crossroad that had two pipelines, one going left, and one going right. The one in the left was a little bit more dried up and had less of an odor sticking to it, so I took the right path.

As always, there was a high ground, raised just above the very short water levels which could only reach so far as my toes and not much higher. I jumped up there and pushed one of two chairs away from the little corner area that seemed like someone's living quarters.

I pulled the old ragged rug away from the corner revealing something wooden amongst all this gray stone blocks that made the floor.

A trap door.

Without getting my finger stuck again, like the last four times, I opened it by the small hey hole, barely large enough even for _my_ ring finger to go through it and pull the wet old wood open.

There was a ladder underneath it, in a narrow shaft, just perfect for me and awkwardly small for a full grown man to pass through.

This was the quickest route in and out of this place.

And it's not even infested by large man eating rats like the other way I could have taken on the left. So it's better for someone simply to take this shortcut. Even do I'm technically not supposed to use it like literally everyone else.

But I guess I've got a privilege of being a brat on my side.

I hopped down in to the hole in the ground, and slid the four meters along the way down.

Someone else can close the damn hole. It's too much trouble to anyways.

My feet collided with the cold stone floor and I knew I was down, without needing to look at the floor or to listen to the many sounds of clashing glass and boiling liquids that ranged out far behind me.

Welcome to the _'The Brewing Neighbor'_. The safest of safest place for scum to take a drink away from prying eyes of ANBU and their enforcers.

Even with all those toothless guys, the smell of shit and blood and the awful tasting food and drinks, this was the closest thing to what I could call a home.

There was everything.

Old barrels filled with mystery meat and those with old wine… I didn't even use to know that wine _could_ go old. Bright torches posted on the one circular wall surrounding the small floating island in the river of old green sewage water.

There sat men and even a few woman, none looking too aesthetically pleasing. Not that I was complaining. I am to quite an eye sore.

You can thank that to my old birthmark.

But enough of that.

I walked around the small river, over the stone built shore that stood as a dumping plece where the drunks could be tossed if needed.

The bar by the wall was as always manned by the same man. He was currently rubbing and polishing one big glass for beer ignoring the chatter along the stools that were placed by his working table.

There used to be a large stuffed bear head right over his head and pinned against the wall, but he removed a few months prior for reasons I didn't bother to ask about.

His eyes were always looking so shiny and sharp that before I met him, I had to be litteraly forced in to a straight on conversation with him by someone else to explain the reason why and how I was here. I guess he decided to take a liking on me back then "Oh, ho, ho!"

He noticed me approach the counter before I even took to climbing my way up the equaly as high stool as me.

I was kind of short, which was bothersome often enough.

 _Not_ short for my _age_ , no, I was rather tall for that, just like I was before. What I was referring to is a more than a few years old child like body that I possessed. Well, not child- _like_. It _was_ a child body.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little thief." This is also the place where you can sell almost literally anything you take, steal or have. In terrible prices, but coins are still coins, no matter their number.

Without any help, I pushed myself up the comfy seat, still enjoying the warmth of the room on my skin as I did. My arm pushed the old cloak away from under my but so it would hang to the side and not be stuck underneath me and in turn annoy me every time I would try to get comfortable.

I didn't answer his jest. Instead I pulled my hood back down ignoring his funny look as his hands lowered and the glass he had been polishing was left on the wooden table together with the wet cleaning rag still inside.

"Hi, hi." I greeted with my usual greeting to make sure he heard me say it. He sometimes get's insulted if I don't. That was a trait that I must have carried on with me from the old world, talking pretty quietly, and dos making me kind of hard to understand in some situations.

He smiled down on me, letting both his hands res upon the table and his back to lean slightly on them. He towered above me like a hawk this way. He knew I don't like it, and I think that is the only reason he keeps doing it.

"Let me guess?" his eyebrow cocked up at a funny angle as I looked up to meet his face with my eyes "Lemon water without lemons, shorty?"

I nodded, if a slight little bit frustrated at him already knowing what I was going to ask for in advance…

He nodded back at me, satisfied "Right up, kiddo." He walked off behind the large closet he was keeping behind his back to grab a few things and maybe make it happen.

A huff escaped my nose as he walked off back there to find some lemons. Not fresh lemons, but lemons non the less. It's hard to find anything quality in here after all.

But for all it's worth, I love this place.

I only had to wait now, so Instead of being stupid and readying my coppers like I did the first around, and openly put the coppers on the table, and in the process having them snatched as soon as my back would turn, never to be seen again.

I shuffled through the deep right pocket of my pants in boredom while my other hand was used in a manner of a makeshift pillow to rest my head on while I listened to the sounds that the people around me were making. Ranging from unhealthy amounts of burps and hiccups to long meaningful conversations either about their personal stuff, which I didn't particularly care about or their job offers, which could some times be nice to take if they were easy enough.

"-and the orphanage." Finished some woman just on the table right behind me.

That little last part caught my attention, if anything.

Wonder if that asshole son of the old man needs to be pounded a little more to get him to repay his debt or something… I sure hope so. I loved watching it the last time around.

The whiplashing I got later was worth every mocking sound I produced that day, no question. I didn't regret it then, and I don't now or will ever.

Hm... Thinking about that kind of put a smile on my face.

That's why I peeled my ears open, and continued to listen to what the couple were talking some more"-has at least three ducats of gold, I hear. You know. That's what I heard, at least." Said the woman again, her voice sounded stained.

I'm not sure, but I think she's the red haired woman that usually hangs around the corner by the wooden fence that is there to stop people from stumbling and falling off in to the small stream of unhealthy water.

She's one of the four dealers I know that you can come to and sell your stuff to, but she usually deals with jewels and other more valuable trinkets so we've never really spoken.

The best thing I've stolen is some old pocket watch that I got off for 15 coppers from some old drunk guy who was sleeping in the street. I remember it well enough because I felt bad for it for at least a weak past that, since looking back he didn't look all too well on his own to begin with… Still-

"What?" the man seemed interested but not really at the same time "Just for one brat?"

"Yah." I could basically feel her nod even without looking back and over at them "Some kind of a prodigy or something. Heard he could be chosen as one of the _Successors_." She took a moment to sip on something in a loud manner that wasn't very lady like "The kid's top tier. I say, if we nap him now, we could sell him to Suna. They've been offering some good cash for new raw talent ever since this little rivalry in between them and Iwa had started out recently. War is basically inevitable at this point." She sipped on some more of her drink "I say, why not make some quick buck out of the situation. That'd be good. No?"

I couldn't help but think her stupid.

If this weird kid which is supposed to be one of possible new Successors to the curent Hokage or the next, then wouldn't he be guarded by some guards at least.

I'm confident that I can outrun some random brat, no matter how high on the ranking poll he is if he's somewhere at least close my age, since he isn't in an academy yet, and thus given his own place to stay, as I remember Naruto from the show having.

But even I'm not stupid enough to think I can outrun one of those shinobi. Not even a low level runt, like a very weak genin. I'd probably get caught in no time flat.

And that kid I'm willing to bet my finger is watched by at least one of these demons.

The man seemed to be keeping up with me in this regard, as his answer took a little awkwardly long time to come out "I'm not a shinobi." He sipped something and wiped his mouth clean as I turned my head slowly around, rotating it just enough to look at the two "And neither are you." He finished as a matter of fact "Besides. That caretaker woman is a famous Junin from the time of Tobirama… What was her name again?"

"Senji." The woman looked sourly bored with the conversation, but that's why she was seemingly more invested in chomping down the that very tasty looking chomp of meat that sat on a plate in front of her chest.

"Ah, yes. A fucking Uchiha." The guy with her is Lee, it seems. He's the more of a break in type of a guy. Prefers things being more quiet I guess. It's a smarter tactics than barging in somewhere and demanding money… Or well, it's at least what I prefer just as much "I'd personally avoid having my throat sliced open by one of those monsters, thank you very much." He nodded to her mockingly as he japed "But, you do you, I guess… But don't expect me to come and save your butt when you're in a dungeon somewhere 6 feet under."

The red head was stuffing her face with big chunks of meat as her for, to which a greasy looking skin part was hanging off.

"That's why you're boring, man." She talked with her cheek still full like a squirrel's one. Her eye shined a little in a way that made me a little bit unsettled, making me shift on the stool on which I was sitting on for a little "You lack __ _imagination._ " The bones in her neck must have creaked like an unoiled old door that was sitting back at the entrance to this place. Or at least that was what it felt to me, as her snake-like beautiful golden yellow eyes met with my own simple plain green ones.

One of her hand's fingers played around with the top of her halfway emptied glass of red wine.

She winked at me.

I bit my tongue.

Slowly enough Lee's head slowly, like creeping ice turned stare at me. His hair was also red. Darker than the woman's. Makes you wonder if there is some sort of a connection in between the two?

Family maybe?

Ugh… I get to side tracked way too often.

"...What?" I finally asked, as the weight of their two eyes broke deeper in through my skull.

"You want to lure him out? Don't you?" The man's eyes narrowed at me as the woman threw her eyes back on to the plate before her.

She ripped the two centimeter wide stake in half with her bare hands and chomped on the entire half in her left hand in one big nasty bite "Hell yes I do!" she mumbled out through spit and chunks flying.

Lee's eyes went away from me, as if my presence wasn't existent. He gestured to the redhead woman and she nodded furiously, swallowing the whole fucking chunk down her throat.

Her throat literally bulged as the thing passed down, like her entire body was made out of some kind of rubber. It was disturbing to watch. Very. Fucking. Disturbing.

"Your water." The clean glass was put by my elbow, shortly taking over my attention.

Damn, this was too bothersome to pay every second day for. Two copers.

My weekly find was 5. Give or take, if I don't get caught in the of which case I usually only get a bruise or two blasted across face.

It's not worth cutting a hand off to a child for something as petty as wooden bracelet or an old key chain.

I nodded in thanks, pulling the two copper up on the table from inside my right pants pocket, ignoring the bartender who just looked on in between me and the two of those guys with what must have been some kind of concern.

After all. If we get caught in something like this, instead of coins, we'll get the tops of our fingers chopped off.

I cant say no, or leave as the two had already started to chat things over and plan it out.

In this place I'm the bottom shit.

And those two, are the top. Second only to the _Boss's_ personal band of rag-tags.

In this world only the strong decide their and everyone else's destiny. That is why those weaker like me must stand back in their shadow and follow their lead.

...After all.

What is a Wolf without it's Pack.


	3. Rats and Mice

The week had passed rather peacefully.

The snow storm had been turning on and off constantly, switching in between weather ripe for snow and just warm enough for it to start melting and start filling out some old streams pathways that run through the Slums. Which might some flooding problems in the long run if these constant fluctuations of weather don't stop soon.

One moment the ground was ice and the other a very cold puddle. None of these both being suited for my naked little feet.

So being stripped of most of my warm clothes.

My coin purse.

My dignity and most importantly, my pride.

The only thing I can still hold as mine and mine alone in this world, simply to look even more pathetic than I usually did.

...Those were her exact fucking words; ' _More pathetic_ '. That redhead bastard... Growling at myself might not be useful in helping out myself in this situation but it felt damn good to not feel like a little puppy awaiting his master's orders.

Yeah. A payed puppy, but a pup non the less.

Lee knocked on the simple looking door of the large housing apartment building.

Oh, and what great pay I am getting- Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining about the sheer amount of what I'm gaining. 1 freaking GOLDEN coin! Even I've been exited beyond comprehension when the news of the amount reached my little ears.

One. Fucking. Golden. Piece. That one thing could feed me and every single person I've come to know in this damn gloomy world for at least one whole year.

I mean, just think about it. 1 gold coin equals around a 100 silver rings which are valuable by themselves! 1 silver ring is basically another 100 coppers! So if my previously-worldly half way to indecent skills in math have taught me anything is that if you multiply something with 10 and do it again one more time, considering that 10 was the starting number, we will get 1 thousand copper coins sitting in my pocket... And that was huge.

God bless me, I can't wait to tell my sis about this! She's going to flop her mind since this is basically going to make us the richest kids in the block... Yeah. That word I like; 'Richest Kinds in the Block'... I like that title.

... Maybe I can even pay some random kid to do my chores back in the orphanage... Yeah... That'd be nice.

After a short moment of complete silence, well except the sounds night creatures doing their thing somewhere not too far away from us, Lee decided to knock on the door once more out of slight tinge of frustration that he showed off with a silent growl.

We were close to the border wall at this point of the village... In this 'Gen-Shen' area meant for the rich pretty boys and girls of the lower statured clans.

No Uchihas, no Hyugas, _NO_ God freaking Inuzukas- Damn those last ones were the most bothersome of the last three parties.

They can smell you out like a rabbit just waiting to be hunted down by a pack of angry hunting wiener shaped dogs. You just cant hide from those guys...

I mean, Hyuga I can manage... Considering my abnormally low amounts of Ki energy.

I've often been mistaken for a rat or even a cockroach on one occasion by some stupid kid patrol... How do I know I've been taken for a cockroach? Well, that's simple. Ninja are not subtle.

Or at least the _Ninja_ of _this_ place are not. I don't know for the other villages and places on the map.

I heard someone grab hold of the door's handle, and so did Lee.

This part of the town is much cleaner than the part where I usually live in. The walls are also not covered in moss and or are falling off in to tiny little pieces. Here they are more red than gray, probably thanks to the brick they were built out of instead of solid blocks of stone, a couple of hundred generations old.

It's got a pretty cozy feeling about it, all around.

Apparently the door was unlocked because the person standing behind it opened the thing no slack. It was a good door if u had ever seen one, so it made me wonder what kind of an idiot would forget to lock the door to one such place filled with so many helpless little brats, who's families had a lot of cash ready to throw at anyone's face at a moment's notice.

My eyebrow couldn't help but raise a slight margin at the small person who opened the door.

Some random kid... Fortunately or unfortunately, depending from who's perspective (and by that I mean his or ours), he was definitely not the one I was supposed to lure away.

His clothes were godly compared to my own... Well, not _godly_. That just might be a little bit of an overstatement to be completely honest. They're just much, _much_ cleaner, not looking like they were bleached every second day of the week and instead of moth holes and slighter and more noticeable tears in the cloth all around my blue cloak.

Note that this is not the old man's big thing that I had worn a few weeks back when you first met me. This is the thing these guys loaned to me for a short while, and unlike the last one which was had both my toes and lower part's of the feet showing, this one fell all the way to the floor, showing just how overbearingly bigger than necessary it was.

I enjoyed the warmth of it while I still could. It's not every day you get to wear your superior's clothes after all.

Lee grunted in annoyance.

He was dressed like your typical chunin level shinobi, with an added blue scarf around his mouth out of some kind of practice I guess.

A fake forehead protector sat on top of his forehead, pushing his semi-long brownish-red hair away from the eyes. _He_ fit the part at least.

"Anyway." He rolled his eyes at the small boy that stood that one step higher, in front of me, almost making us equal in height. With me being the lesser one at that.

But that being only thanks to the high ground he possessed. Otherwise I'd be taller one for sure, and he'd be only half way up my face with the top of his head...

... To make the long and complicated story as short as possible; I'm taller.

"Is your boss here or what, kid?" Lee grumbled, scratching the brown mole that grew on the side of his sharp nose.

That thing looked painful...

"I've got a meeting with her, and you see..." The boy was looking at me, I presumed. Considering the way Mr. Lee's eyes lowered to glance at me the same way as me when I follow someone else's eyes, then quickly froze them back in to place as one of his hands rose to wave me to get back in to place, which I immediately followed... A bit slowly, but I did.

With a tired sigh, I turned around-

And almost jumped out of my socks, that is if I had any I'm pretty sure I would have been made in to a rocket ship by now. Never mind SpaceX or NASA. Why you may ask me you sweet idiot child... Well, stabbing my head face first in to a woman's vaginal area in the bottom in between her legs like a trampoline to bounce my head off of would scare any person.

Especially if you took in to consideration the cold look I received almost instantaneously... Scary.

But thanks to my usually emotionless attitude, I think I took it pretty well.

That was a partial joke.

My face only went slightly red, but that was just about it.

I'm not exactly sure how Lee reacted.

"Hmph!" she hmphed me loudly "You must be young mister Hagoromo, are you not?"

Her face was pretty pale... I wonder how that could have come to be? Maybe she of off those people who stay cooped up in that house too long. I should know. I used to be one of them a long time ago.

Sitting behind a computer and doing homework doesn't seem all too bad now that I look back at all of it with a brand new perspective.

A hand went down and slapped me on the backside of my head, making me blink back in to reality.

Ok.

The small trace of a blush that was originally there had now been fully removed of off the existence that was my face.

My back felt a bit strained as I gave some effort in to at least straightening my back in front of this looming figure that stood above me "... _Ye_." to be honest I'm not sure I remembered the name these bozos have chosen for me.

Don't judge me, ok. My skill brochure does not specify silver tongue, or the ability to swoon people over their heels with honey coded words or just big ones. The only reason I was even chosen for this task was because I'm the youngest member of the clan, and dus, the only one of appropriate age to be placed under someone else's care with no questions being razed.

And when I say I'm the youngest. I really mean that by a very large margin, I'm the only one under the age of 15. The most common age group standing somewhere at around 20 to 25 years old all around.

Life expectancy for burglars, thieves, bandits and other kinds of contacts that I know off is a meager single year. If they keep in the same place the entire time without constant change of location, even periodical movements would be better off than just sitting in one place like a little duckling just waiting for a mama fox to snap your neck and feed you to her little cubs. Of course.

The other great, or maybe even better method of keeping one's self alive would be joining in various underground groups to avoid capture.

There are many of those currently under the city, mine simply being one of the more well off ones.

We often call them guilds or packs, do most people of simpler mind would like to simply call us 'bandits', not even understanding that this line of work is just as complicated and diverse as any other.

There are the robbers; men who lurk the dark and rarely patrolled alleys, often providing items and passing information.

Bandits, who are work by the road, outside of the many villages, not to be mistaken for raider clans of the mountains who attack and burn villages and all their possessions with them and-

Someone poked me in the ribs "-Uh?" It was the boy in front of me.

He's looking at me strangely, with his messy head cocked to the side like a stray cat.

What did he want? Cant he just go away and play with a ball or something.

"-are you even listening to me, young man?"

Oh. That was the woman.

She's looking down on me again... She's so scary.

"No..." my eyes wondered again, but I managed to stop myself before my mind did the same thing again "Sorry, old lady." I scratched my nose even do one of her blood vessels seemed to pop in the middle of her forehead.

She should probably go and have that checked out.

In a moments notice, I found myself being grabbed by the top of my skull by the scary lady.

"Then listen very well, brat."

Hm?

Her grip tightened exponentially, making me hiss in pain "Rule _One_ : _**Don't**_ **call me old**."

She turned around, with me still in her grip like a piece of meat hanging of a hook. My legs swung up and down as if they were made of some sort of cheap gelatin.

The power of her angry grip told me as much as I needed to know about her curent emotional state of affairs. She was pretty angry, maybe because it was taken personal? Hm...

...I do wonder.

"- _IRD_! You will refer to me as _**Miss**_ **.** **Senji**. _Is that clear,_ you little excuse for a brat?" the way she talked sounded so uptight even that kid that keeps swooning all around my sisterwould find this woman-oh, sorry I meant _Madam_ Senji overly toxic to one's clear mind.

"Yeah." I nodded, or gave it a try to be more precise, still hanging down her long skinny hand, grabbed by the top of my child skull "Yeah, sure."

She still didn't let go so I tried squirming my way free by trying to shake my head or force her steel grip hand to let go of me this instant.

What I got in return was a painful wack in the hand and something clicking inside my neck, giving me a slight sore spot on the back.

God damn it, why wasn't that redhead bastard helping me? This was not a proud position to be put in to in.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

She smiled viciously "Very good, then." Her grip lightened and I plopped on to my cloak covered butt on to the gray stone street floor.

Lee grunted as the ugly boy suddenly seemed to come to a bright idea and come in to my safe space by offered me a hand of his.

I ignored his hand, of course, even as it hovered just a bare inch away from my nose. A grunt of displeasure escaped my lips unintentionally and the boy had probably heard it, judging by his quick facial change from an uncertain _thing_ to a small frown.

The woman's eyes have seemingly forgotten me, as they hurried up to meet with my de-facto employer, slash boss "Young Reo should be more than able to show you to your accommodations." Her hand tapped the boy gently on top of his brown newsboy cap like he were some sort of a good pet.

Her hand reached out to Lee's, her eyes telling him to follow after as her tight back turned around and went past me and the boy in to the small tender looking hallway inside.

Her voice had a weird note to it...

It sounded sickeningly seducing.

 _Grose_... Remind me to throw up somewhere when this deal is all finished up. Maybe I just buy myself a toilet just to throw up in with all the money I'm getting. Who knows? Because I certainly don't.

...But I will. Sooner or later I'll have to spend it and it _will_ feel so _fucking_ good.

Now that I think about it. I probably shouldn't tell anybody about it when I get payed. Better it be left in good hands. _Mine_.

"Hmph." The boy poked me with his slim little finger, making me jump back in reaction like an idiot and hit my back against the doorframe "Yea, whatevev." He posed up with a single hand on his waist while the other pointing at me. My guess was that this was the hand which he used to poke me with.

"Even do I'm to coov, fov a voosev vike you." His pointer hand joined his other little hand around his small brown clothed hip, making him look just a tiny little slight less like a nuisance "But you've vucky!" there was a glint in his stupid eyes that made my face feel grose as I rose up to my two feet without any outside help needed, thank you very much.

"You've vucky!" he repeated again, pointing at me... again.

"Fov _**I**_ , the _gveat_ Veo!" was he even taking a moment to breathe? "Wivv show you my awesome vand of awesome ninja stuff!"

The worst part about being reborn is having to deal with the apparent age group I seem to be belonging to without constantly snapping at them about how dumb some things they say are or how annoying kids can be.

Why do you think I ended up joining the band? ...Well, yes. For food, that too... And for momentary benefits... But also because I wanted to have some actual _thing to do_ in this stupid world.

What was I supposed to do? Just wait around till I got thrown out of the stupid orphanage and in the same way instantly get recruited in to the stupid military program as a squire or something else that's too dumb to mention... The only thing worse from joining the army would be having bad luck and ending up with a big chakra supply. Which I don't have, thank the Lord.

Why is becoming a ninja _bad_? A stupid question if you've ever asked it... Numbering in the survival rates of grunts like me compared to the elite class is so stupidly medieval that I find myself lacking brainpower needed to apply it with the village motto which even a lowly bastard orphan like me has heard of ' _The Will of Fire_ ', my ass.

Genin die at average two minutes in combat and are bearly even a match for a single regulary trained _spearman_ of the Fire Nation Royal Army.

Other words... Fodder.

Chunin have a 1 in 4 chance to reach age 20. Do the math and you'll guess what happens to the other 25%.

Jounin on the other hand are more likely to be hit by a meteor holding a golden lottery ticket than to be called out in the field on active duty during an ongoing war and die at the same time.

Because, attrition tactics works better than blitzkrieg in this world, apparently.

Hitler would disagree.

... Don't quote me on that last part.

Learning all this info wasn't one bit as fun and interesting as much as I initially thought it would prove to be when I asked Lee about the basics.

Apparently there was a _lot_ of basics which I had to sit down and listen to the resto of that very long morning.

Following after the energetic child as he marched on with beg and high foot raising steps that would not come and prove to be such a problem, not on the ears anyway, if you were mentally retarded and missing both eyes at the same time.

Other words being that this kid was very loud as he kept marching down the small hall like a little dictator.

Lee walked by me, and we exchanged eyes again. His was slightly more leaning towards disgust than mine, which seemed as soulless as ever, I suppose.

Yes, I've been directly called that to the face. Back in the old world and the new.

A trait the old me and this body shared, I guess.

Me and Lee each took the opposite way, following the person we were meant to. I going to god knows where this brat is taking me and him, probably to an office or possibly even the woman's room.

Sorry. Forgot her name, so 'the woman' will be what we can call her from now on.

Not that anyone would complain about that. Her personality is the likes of that weird side-villain in some novel like Oliver Twist or some other famous one.

"This way, voosev! I'm showing you the way!" the tiny boy with a dark cap jumped in between the two wooden poles of a doorway with very much energy still left in him... _Also._ What's a ' _Voosev_ '?

He led me inside this large wooden, unlike mine which was made of the same material everything else around it was, room. There were bunk beds sticking to the walls of it like bookcases.

Seventeen. I numbered them in total. They had pillows that looked brand new and shiny with their white gleam of cleanness and with an aromatic smell that I could feel fairly well even from this far away... Well, it was more painful than enjoyable at the same time. Sort of forceful to my nose which had already been completely used to the much bigger and different spectrum of much uglier smells.

My eyes felt watery from the chemical reaction that I presumed must have been happening somewhere in my brain or something of the sort.

The little kid jumped from one foot to the other, marching like a proud and accomplished soldier which I have no doubt he will never be. His round head was constantly changing positions from looking to his left to throwing a quick glance at the right side of the room as we walked down it's long corridor.

The creaking wood and curved celling that loomed far above my head gave my brain a few fond memories of some old Viking longships that I've once seen while I was visiting... What was the... name again?

I can't, for the life of me, seem to remember the names and many old memories that my head held long ago as much anymore than I did yesterday which was starting to bother me beyond comprehension.

Because I didn't want to forget. _ANYTHING_ from back then.

So when I return I could return back to living my normal life just like I did before all... _this_.

...Now I'm just making myself depressed again, aren't I?

Sigh.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" the boy's feet quickly stopped in one place as his caramel colored finger rose high, pointing at the heavens "I know! I know!" his brown hat jumped up and down with him as he hopped in one place like a stump. A very loud stump.

"Heve, heve!" my lazy eyes followed after his pointer which had lowered to be shooting directly at a pair of red sheets that lay some three meters away from the two of us, on right side of the room squeezed in to a wall.

That thing looked pretty old and rotten down "You can take that one _at the bottom_!" that last part 'at the bottom' was followed by a snicker that sounded more concerning for her mental state than to mine for actually listening to what this twerp was monkeying about behind my shoulders.

"Mm." I nodded, taking a step closer to the bunk bed's clean sheets. They looked pretty inviting as of about now. I had to quench my urge off just sitting down on it's pretty colored silk thing which wsa probably very soft or something like that and roll up on it like some sort of a cocoon for the rest of the day and night.

Instead I just pushed the matrass a little, feeling it bend and put itself back in to place underneath my hands.

I sniffed, clearing my nose out with my torn up sleeve.

Too bad this damn stupid _smell_ was making my nose all watery and my eyes all itchy and annoying in general.

So as my hand swiped across my face, my butt finally had a chance to sit down. And it did, on the bed. And it _was_ very soft and comfy.

I'm not going to lie to you, I think I'm in love.

My hips bounced up and down as the bed creaked underneath my weight, but it's ok. I mean, it's not like I have anything like this back in _my_ orphanage.

I rose my dirty feet and lay my head on to the even softer pillow, straightening my body like a statue down the, very much too long for me, bed with the only interest currently being left in my mind was what the strange letters and crude drawings above me meant.

They looked like some poorly drawn graffiti you could find in the old world, in some stupid run down motel or badly rated hotel.

The boy however didn't get the memo "Yaa~h." he was yet to leave and it was rather bothersome.

The two of his hand rose _and_ lowered on simply lowered in the case of his right pointer hand around his neck "You've so weivd..." the boy wondered out loud, or at least I think he did. Because it didn't sound like it was meant for me to answer.

"Can I cavv you weivd?" the shapes above my head were rather colorful to say the least. There were none that I could understand or make any interest out off. Just scribbles to me "Cuz you've weivd."

His tiny figure came closer and loomed over me from the side "What's you've name? My name is Veo. It means something coov, but I don't know what. Don't wovvy, I'm supev coov so I don't mind it." Why did his mouth make a whistling sound every time before he opened his mouth... It's disturbing "I'vv be youv fviend!"

Why was he speaking like that? Was there something wrong with is teeth?

Someone broke it?

Or whatever puberty for kids that are under 10 is called when you loose all your teeth and throw them in to the pond hoping for the tooth spirit to come and grant you a wish.

... A story to anyone else. For me?

I'm just going to guess that it _is_ a possibility, _considering_ the way the world around me works.

"You see." With a running start he ran and body slammed in to the side of the bed's ladder, leading to the bed's upper level, like a bird flies headfirst in to a window. Only with hands present this time, since you know, he's not a bird.

My eyes moved away from him, back to trying very hard to see shapes in a painted on picture, yes it was literally painted _underneath_ , or should I be saying _over_ the bed. It resembled some sort of a orange sun and a happy looking green layout.

Then the bed shook and rumbled to my surprise, not breaking in half the way it bent as soon as I guess, as the kid hopped on to it from the ladder?

I'm not kidding. I almost jumped right off that bed the moment I heard the ' _*Creee!_ ' it made like a fucking cat in mating session having anal sex.

... If you don't know how that sound, then you are blessed with not having to live inside an abandoned part of a very big town filled with stray cats that just so happen to come by every now and then, dwelling around any possible inhabitants of these homes, itching on your ass until you give them some damn food.

Back to the present. I almost jumped out of the bed on pure untainted instinct alone. Yes, because I'm am so well trained and naturally talented and have a bright future in front of me as a ninja who will become Hoka- _Or_ could it be because I don't like dying all that much- ( _and yes. I am aware that I stated the fact that I am depressed to the core at least by one time up until now)_ \- as any other living creature, and would like to keep it that way.

Hm... Oh. The kid is talking something.

But don't worry. I muted him, so only his mouth are moving. I can't read lips so whatever he's been talking about might just remain a mystery till the end of time. Not that anyone could even begin to understand him as he spoke in the first place.

What is half of the words he spits out even supposed to mean? I mean: fviend, uh? Does that mean 'Find', 'Fred', 'Freed' or something, _anything_ fucking different?

... _Sigh_. Whatever. All things go past as time comes by, they say. I hope to God, all strong, that whoever those ' _They_ ' are, that they are right. Because I'm going to be forced to shank someone if this does not decide to quit.

I rolled of the bed even if every single of my instincts were telling to do nothing of the sort.

Luckily enough, or unluckily. However do you want to put it, be my guest. I had no shoes which I had to put on my as usually naked feet.

And no. I have not dialed to notice that I had gotten dirt all over the red blanket as I was planking on it for the last solid minute or maybe even two.

"Come on." I called for the boy, who almost like a puppet connected by wires, suddenly stopped squirming all over the top of his bed and making it beg for help. The way he acted on it, it was no wonder this thing was looking like it could barely stand on it's own just as it was "What is next."

It wasn't a question, or at least the kid didn't seem to take it as one as his dumb looking round head peeked over the side fence of the tall top bed and down on me.

...Why were his cheeks brown? (- _er?_ )

After a contemplating pause where the kid obviously tried hiding something behind his back as his eyes shifted away from mine to the side just like most do when they lie. But in case of this being a child, it becomes more and more obvious, tenfold or less "...Uhuh." something went through his throat and the dark brown color was swept away with his little jacket sleeve "J-just wait pvease!"

His head disappeared and reappeared again as he started sliding down the ladder. Feet first of course.

As she jumped away from the piece of dark-wooden furniture I noticed an obvious shape of a bulge that was making his entire left cheek look like that of a rat that is stuffing it's mouth with random garbage they find underneath the tables.

Or hamsters... Was it hamsters who did that?

"Avvight!" his damn ear breaking, whistle infused voice was stabbing at my ears like a needle "Fovvow me! I can show you wheve we eat bveakfast."

Obviously, he already had something hidden inside his mouth, just that I did not know what it was. Soo I decided not to pounder any longer and just stick with the program and fovvo- I mean fo _llow_.

"Sure." I couldn't but not feel terribly sick in my stomach with all these weird aromas and flashy colored walls and utilities just lying around the floor and underneath the beds.

I wasn't used to this anymore.

I wasn't used to anything like this for a long time now, and it filled me with a terrible gut pain. Saying that I should try to bail as soon as possible. Forget about my little sister and all that and do whatever else...

... Whatever.

Let us just focus on the road ahead of us for the time being... I'll just deal with the problem once it comes. If I die, then I guess I'll just be reborn again so I'm not at any risk here am I?

... _Am I_?

Jesus... I'm really hungry.

The two of us, me and the kid. I, being about half a meter behind the brown clad boy as we walked through the strangely empty doorway and hallway in to a similarly empty small room with one very big wooden square table located in the middle of it surrounded by chairs of all sizes. From small stools to the kiddie chairs for toddlers, I remembered from my past life.

The table by itself was just a big mess all over.

"Ooh." The kid- What was this kid's name again?- suddenly stopped in the spot and very quickly, to quick for me, turned around causing me to bump in to his back which felt as if I just hit a full brick wall.

...What was this _kid_ made _out of_? He didn't even notice me get almost thrown of my feet with that simple motion he did... Scary.

Did he seriously just remember something all of a sudden? "Ooh, oh! Since you've new, you have to cvean the dishes fov the vest of the week..." he said it in a way that I believe had a deacent portion of a 'HAHA' undertone to it "That's what the ovd vady said." His quickly went in to justify things with a flaming spirit. His hands waved around rapidly, like one of those dancing balloons from the Before.

I sighed the best I could to prove my annoyance at this trivial task to the present company and show them my displeasure, which I hope annoyed him in return. I hope.

So I reluctantly approached the table and grabbed a single red sauce stained white dish...

Children are such pigs.

 _ **A.N: If you're wondering how come his mind is always narrating stuff or just hopping from one random thought to another, then take in to notice that he is a person of very small attention spam. Add that to the fact that he died as a teenager in OUR world where he had all things like iPhones and computers to enjoy himself with. You can call it a mental disorder since he's technically not a teen in body, but will more than likely probably forever stay one in his mind considering the fact that his final goal is to GO HOME back to his world.**_

 _ **Unlike most other SI fanfics where the person is suddenly thrown in to this world and you are just supposed to believe he will suddenly be all over it and forget all his past friends and family? No!**_

 _ **That's stupid.**_

 _ **That might also be the reason why he prefers to think of his sister as a friend more than family in this world.**_

 _ **But that's enough needless exposition from me.**_

 _ **Have a nice day.**_


	4. (I GIVE UP)

Fuck me.

Fuck my life.

And fuck all else.

...

I just got my computer back after the hardd-drive melted away... And guess who lost a few hundred worth of shit on it as well as all my hobby stuff like this fanfic?

Yay right. It's me.

...

Right. To make it short, i have no intentions to start rewriting aall the chapter templates and chapters i was triying to do the last time before (*cough*cough fuck windows 10 *cough *cough)... stuff fucked me in the buzzom.

Anyone wants to take the fic's idea, be my guest.

I'm just gonna have to wait for christmass again when the prices go down so i can reinstall everything...

 _ **Hava a nice day**_.


End file.
